


Salted Caramel Mocha

by LokiStank



Series: 3 am one shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it was 3 am bite me, possible future sequel?, this felt cute as I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStank/pseuds/LokiStank
Summary: He always comes in at 4pm. Always. He gets a salted caramel mocha with extra whipped cream. When he's in a bad mood, he gets plain black coffee. Always.





	Salted Caramel Mocha

Its 3.55pm and Loki is waiting. He's waiting for the brown eyed man to come in like he always does at 4pm. He's starting to consider making his usual order -salted caramel mocha with extra whipped cream- but quickly dismisses the idea.

Tony always sat at the table on the furthest left side of the cafe, beside the large window. He'd sit there, sipping his drink and staring outside, watching the people live around him. Sometimes, Loki would catch the man staring at him. 

They've spoken, of course. Almost every time Tony comes in they speak. They talk about mundane things like the weather, a book that they like, the new movie that came out that week, a couple of songs. The man had never asked for Loki's number, so Loki'd never given it to him.

His co-workers, Darcy and Clint, teased him about the other man constantly. They never let him forget his stupid little crush on the customer he knows nothing about. 

But you see, he does know some stuff about Tony. He watches him when he comes in. He knows Tony's music taste, Tony's dislike of reading physical books (its always online with him), Tony's love for his projects, his computers, his engineering. He's noticed some of Tony's idiosyncrasies like his tendency to bite his left thumbnail, his constant fidgeting, his need to always be doing something.

_(But Loki's never noticed how Tony sometimes stares at him when he's not looking. He's never noticed how Tony's face lights up, even on a black coffee day, just by holding a conversation with Loki about the most frivolous of things. He's never noticed how Tony waves away other servers that approach him, waiting only for Loki. He's never noticed how all Tony wants is to pull him close and get to know everything about him, from what his favourite colour is (green, Tony knows, he's asked) to what makes him scream in pleasure. He's never noticed how badly Tony wants him.)_

So Loki stood there, staring at the door, fingers tapping against the counter, hoping Tony shows up. Darcy moves around behind him, heating up a brownie for some customer that came in a couple minutes ago. Clint stood shaking his head at Loki from the other side of the counter, having just returned from serving someone to find Loki hadn't moved an inch.

"He'll show up, Loki. In the meantime, we still need to work. You still need to work." Clint put down his tray and grabbed Loki's arm, earning a startled squeak from him, pulling him towards the kitchen and completely ignoring Loki's protests. "These tables aren't going to serve themselves, my whipped friend."

"You and Darcy are here for a reason," Loki said, crossing his arms in rejection of the tray Clint was trying to get him to serve.

"Yes, we are. You are here for the same reason. If he shows up, you can serve him. Its not like let's anyone else do it anyway."

With a sigh and a little confusion at the last sentence, Loki grabbed the tray of chocolate chip muffins and went to serve a family of four sitting a table to the left of where Tony usually sat. Not that Loki only ever referred to that spot as his or anything.

"Here you go, three double chocolate chip muffins and a latte." Loki put the stuff down on the table, making sure to avoid the grabby hands of a toddler. He heard the bell ring, signalling someone had come in the cafe. He was sorely tempted to check if it was Tony but forced himself to do his job. "Can I get you guys anything else?"

As the family shook their head, Loki smiled and nodded at them, holding the tray against his chest and turning around to stand at the counter and definitely not wait for Tony to show up-- only to collide into a body moving behind him to get to the seat to his left.

"Woah there, Lokes," said a familiar voice, with not so familiar hands coming to hold his arms so that he wouldn't fall. He looked straight at the man in front of him that was smiling brightly at him. "I got you. Are you alright?"

Loki nodded at Tony, willing away the heat crawling up his face surely staining it an ugly shade of red. "Im fine. Thank you, Anthony."

Tony made a face at the name Loki knew he didn't like, causing him to chuckle at the man. "Can I get you anything? Your usual?"

"Yes please. Also, a chocolate chip muffin. I can smell them on you and I'll bet they're good." He looked Loki up and down, giving him a little smile after.

Loki nodded and quickly made his way back to the counter, hoping beyond all hope that the messy haired man hadn't seen his blush. He got to work making Tony's drink, taking the muffin out of the display to heat it while the milk heated.

He carefully sprayed the (extra) whipped cream onto the drink after pouring in the milk, asking Clint to take the muffin out for him. The smell of the melting chocolate filled the air as he drizzled caramel onto the cream in the large mug. Loki put the drink and the muffin onto a tray to take to Tony but was stopped by Clint and Darcy.

"Listen, we think you should stay there for a while. Talk to him and get your sexual tension resolved. Everyone here can see how bad you two have it for each other except you idiots, so as your boss' daughter, I am demanding you take that fucking apron off, carry the god damn tray to him, and sit there. And then later, you two can make sweet, passionate love in the back of his fancy ass car and we can all be happy. Here, you can have this drink. Clint fucked the order up so instead of throwing it away, it's yours. Now go, Romeo." Darcy placed the white chocolate latte on his tray, pulled his apron off, and lightly shoved him towards Tony.

There was nothing Loki could do but gape at her for a minute before Clint slapped him over the head, sending him to Tony's table with a look holding promise of murder lest he do as told.  _What is my life,_ Loki thought, walking towards the man that had been staring at the entire debacle with a raised eyebrow, thankfully out of hearing range _. Why couldn't I have just gotten a job at a normal cafe, with normal workers._

Tony smiled at him as he approached, causing Loki's stomach to fill with butterflies that he would never admit to anyone. He stood up and helped Loki put his drink and muffin down, looking at him questioningly at the second drink.

"Mind if I join you? I'm not allowed to work until I do," Loki said as he put his own drink onto Tony's table. The other man nodded, eyes lighting up, and gesturing at Loki to sit. Loki obliged, sitting opposite him and grabbing his mug to take a much needed sip.

The sweet drink completely engulfed his senses, making him moan slightly in delight. He looked up at the sound of a caught breath to see Tony's eyes darken slighty. Tony cleared his throat and picked up the spoon from his muffin, using it to eat the excessive amount of whipped cream on his drink.

"So what was all that at the counter?" Tony asked, going for more whipped cream.

"Nothing of any importance. How has your day been so far?" Loki expertly went to change the topic, earning a raised eyebrow from Tony.

"It was alright. I was in my lab most of it, working out a few bugs in one of my newer robots. I've almost got it but there's just a little more I need to do before she's perfect."

They went on like that for near 20 minutes. Talking about everything and nothing. Tony's inventions, Loki's love of poetry, Tony's love of loud music, Loki's hatred of loud music. They had a small debate over that that ended with Tony flicking some of his muffin at Loki. He caught it in his mouth and Tony smiled at that.

"Hey, could I try some of your drink? What is that anyway?"

"Technically, its not my drink. Clint messed up someone's order and I got it instead of wasting it. Its a white chocolate latte." Loki passed it over to the man opposite him, watching as he took a sip.

Loki on the other hand, took Tony's usual drink from its spot in front of him and pulled it closer to himself. Tony had drank a little over half of it, and had absolutely demolished the whipped cream. He took a drink out of Tony's mug just as the man put Loki's drink down.

"This is really good. I might start getting this from now on. I was growing a little bored with the same old thing anyway." Tony took another sip of Loki's drink and watched as Loki nodded and did the same. 

"Could I have some of your muffin?"

"Yeah, go on, help yourself."

Loki picked up Tony's spoon and used it to feed himself a bit of the muffin, noticing how Tony's eyes trailed the movement.

Tony smiled at him and was about to say something before his phone started to ring. The smile fell off his face as he looked at the contact.

"What is it, Pepper? I told you not to call me from 4-6 unless the world is ending. Is the world ending?"

Loki heard a muffled reply from the phone. He caught an apology and something about Tony being needed. Tony sighed and told the person on the other end that he'd be there in a while.

Hanging up, Tony smiled apologetically at Loki. "I have to go. Some idiot in the lower labs fucked up and I have to fix it."

"Its alright, Anthony," Loki said, using the man's full name to ensure he knew Loki was taking no offense. "You have a business to run. Its important. Go, I'll see you tomorrow at the same time, yeah?"

"Actually, I might not be able to make it tomorrow. I have an important meeting."

"The next day, then. Its really no problem at all." Loki smiled at the sheepish man. He was upset that Tony had to leave, yes, but he understood the man's priorities and was by no means going to hold it against him.

"Can I have your number, Loki?" Tony looked at him nervously before holding his phone out to Loki. He smiled in what appeared to be relief when Loki took the phone from him and keyed his number in. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now go, you have a business that needs you. Call me later tonight maybe? If you're free, that is. If you're not, its perfectly alright. We can just see each other here in two days. You sho-"

Loki was cut off by Tony pulling him up by his arm. "Please don't hate me for this but god damn it I've needed to do this since the day we met and I'm known for my bad timing."

That was all the warning he got before Tony pulled him in for a chaste kiss. Barely anything, just a little brush of lips but it felt like everything Loki had ever wanted in life. He heard Clint's hoot and Darcy's signature wolf whistle from somewhere behind him.

Just as Tony started pulling away, Loki pulled him back in for a deeper kiss. It lasted a little longer this time, Tony's slightly parched lips against his soft ones, Tony's hands moving to encircle his waist as his own wrapped around his neck. They broke apart slowly, leaning their foreheads together. Loki let out a sigh of contentment and Tony laughed breathily at the noise Clint and Darcy were making from the counter.

"As much as I would love to take you home with me right now, I've got a burning lab to deal with," Tony said as he started pulling away from Loki, smiling regretfully, not quite wanting to leave just yet.

"Why, Anthony, at least take me to dinner first. Also, a lab is on fire? You should really go." Loki teased Tony as he moved to gather his stuff.

"Babe, you let me know whenever you're free and I promise to take you to dinner wherever the hell you want. I'll call you if I'm free tonight. Bye, Lokes. Wish me luck with the burning lab," With that, Tony moved in for another kiss that Loki happily returned before flashing him a bright grin and walking away, turning around at the door to smile at him again and flip off Clint and Darcy. 

"Good luck, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour lmao why.
> 
> Hey hey if you guys didnt hate this, maybe check out my other fic Nothing More. But like, only if you want. Its still really incomplete and idrk what I'm doing with it but we will get there.


End file.
